Shattered Minds, Tattered Souls and Broken Hearts
by WafflingToa
Summary: A Sequel to Heavily Broken. They say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life... This toa's mind has bent so much it's snapped in two. Sickfic. Character death/s.


A/N: I don't plan on getting many reviews for this on, it's pretty dark… I don't know what gave me the thought of writing something like this. It was late and unable to sleep I pulled out a book called 'Encyclopaedia of Fantasy; People of Light' (It's actually pretty good, read it some time) and took a look on the Banshee column:

'For those who know it, the wail of the banshee is so terrifying that is freezes blood in the veins and turns the hair white prematurely. It sounds all at once like the howl of a wolf, the call of a wild goose, the sobs of an abandoned child and the cries of a woman in labour.'

After that I got this picture in my mind… And I immediately got out of bed and started writing. The toa is whoever you want them to be, though if it's a boy, then the story does include a bit of slash. I imagined it was Pohatu… and he's one of my favourite toa… hmm… I wonder why…

**Shattered Minds, Tattered Souls, Broken Hearts**

**Pulse pounding, Dark Oneshot; A Sequel to Heavily Broken **

A toa gratefully takes a seat next to their turaga as the wake begins their heart aches of the loss of a hero and a friend, though they pull a brave face and offer a shoulder to cry on for others when really it is them who needs the support more then anyone right now.

The wake begins and words of support and sweetness about the fire toa are exchanged but this only makes the toa's mind twist horribly to help deal with the horror of it all.

Each word is like a knife torn through their soul, a blade piercing through their heart. The minds twists and bends even more until finally, it snaps… The toa bolts up and begins to scream, a loud spine-chilling scream. Others try to usher the toa quiet, while others ask what's wrong.

Finally, one grows sick of it and knocks the other across the head, blacking them out.

——————————————

'_Bed rest?!'_ The toa echoes the healer's words through their mind as they try to escape the bonds that keep them to the bed. Tears flow down from their cheeks, eyes blood shot, their voice strained from screaming.

A voice emanates from the other room through the crack of the door. Faint silhouettes move hauntingly across the wall. "Emotional Breakdown? Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Yes, and it's the worst case I've seen. Make sure they are not to be disturbed, if it gets worse by tomorrow afternoon be sure to call for us."

"Of course." The door begins to close.

"NO!" The toa screams. "Don't leave me here! Not alone!!! Please!!!! Let me out!!! LET ME OUT!!!!" There voice fades into their tears but silence is their only answer. "No…" they crock before falling to sleep.

In their dreams they are still bound to a bed but there is no fear in this dream. The toa looks up to a familiar silhouette just above them. "Tahu?" They ask weakly.

The fire toa nods and begins to assault the other – with his sweet kisses and gentle words. Pain and pleasure flood the other's senses, and they let a moan escape their lips.

The shape of the toa comes up and admires his handwork before he undoes the bonds and begins to fade.

The other's eyes widened and they begin to beg. "NO! D-Don't leave me… I-I need you… Please… Save me…" The tears return and the screams continue but the fire toa doesn't come back.

Their only answer is. "Maybe the next life…"

Finally this toa can't take it anymore; eyes snap open with pure fear and horror. Their mind… is now shattered… Their soul… is now tattered… And their heart… is now broken…

The bounds have mysteriously come undone, but the other doesn't notice.

They slip out of bed like an empty puppet and walk out onto a dead street. Activating their Kakama, they speed off to the highest canyon of Po-Metru.

The others begin to stir in their sleep, they're dreams remain intact for now but their instincts begin to act up and beads of sweat form on their faces.

The toa reaches the toa of a statue of the hero and their leader, whose act is causing them to do one of their own. They take a running start and when the edge comes… they jump…

Meanwhile our heroes sit up straight in bed, disturbed from their dreams. Eyes wide with horror and pain they let out a bloodcurdling scream that strikes fear in the hearts of all whom hear it as their companion falls through the air, not making any attempt to slow their fall and save themselves.

The toa's comrade's screams continue to echo through the still night air until the toa hits the bottom, and as their body is engulfed by the darkness of night and their mind, soul and heart by the darkness of death the others stop their macabre screams and immediately fall back into bed and into a death like sleep.

Their once blissful dreams are replaced by horrific and gruesome nightmares. And though they toss and turn and scream and cry, they will not awake till sun hits the horizon and when it does they will breathe a sigh of relief and thank the great spirits that the nightmares are over.

Though they know, deep inside their own shattered minds, tattered souls and broken hearts… that the nightmares… have only just begun…

———————————————————————————————————————————————

A/N: I don't think it's my best. And do not think badly of me… Curse and scream at my imaginative mind…

"They say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life... I think my mind bent so much it snapped in two."- Mr. Grimm


End file.
